Marry You
by Kyo Jin 39
Summary: Tak ada summary.. hanya sebuah mini ff karya dua author geje yang sedang tak ada kerjaan.. so,, mind to review?


TITTLE: MARRY YOU  
AUTHOR: Fhaa Wanay Min & Sansan Kurai

CAST:

Park Jung Soo

Kim Soo Jin

Supported Cast:

Kim Hyun Kyo

And Other

WARNING: Typo(s).

DESCLIMER: Mini FF ini murni keluar saat kita (Kim Hyun Kyo dan Kim Soo Jin) ber Chatting ria. Kemudian kami putuskan untuk mengumpulkannya dalam sebuah note. ^^  
mohon maaf apa bila terdapat kesamaan dengan FF lain yang pernah teman-teman sekalian baca sebelumnya.

So, happy Reading..^^

Hari yang kelabu. Seorang yeoja berambut sebahu tampak sedang termenung duduk sendiri di beranda belakang rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Tak lama seorang yeoja yang tampak sebaya dengannya kini berjalan menghampirinya. Mencoba mencari tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Soo Jin-ah~ ghwenchana-yo?"

"Nan ghwenchana.." jawab yeoja itu lemah.

"Jangan bohong padaku.. Aku tahu kau sedang sedih.."

"Anio.."

Dia, gadis bernama Soo Jin masih bersikukuh enggan membagi masalahnya dengan teman serumahnya.

"Apa kau memikirkan namja itu? Nugu..? Jung.. Jung..? Aisshh.. Nugu.." Yeoja itu tampak berpikir keras.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Jung Soo Oppa?"

"Ne.. Kau benar.. Dia.. Namja yang sedang wajib militer itu kan? Benar kan? Dia yang kau pikirkan?"

Namun yeoja itu tidak meng-iyakan atau membantah ucapan temannya itu. Dia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lutut yang sengaja dia tekuk.

"Ya! Soo Jin! Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tak akan pernah memasang wajah seperti itu padaku sebelum namja itu pergi militer, tapi kenapa kau..."

"Berisik!" putusnya cepat.

"Ck!" Hyun Kyo berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan Soo Jin. Hyun kyo pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke kolam yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Kau.."

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, Kyo.. Jadi kau tak usah berkomentar macam-macam!" potong Soo Jin.

"Ish! Kau ini!" jengkel Hyun Kyo. "Siapa yang mau membahas itu! Babo!"

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Menyesapi kesunyian dan dinginnya hari setelah hujan.

"Baiklah.. Aku mencoba mengerti.. Cha~ Ceritakan padaku.. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang.." tanya yeoja berpipi chubby itu, mencoba menetralisir keadaan.

Namun Soo Jin masih terus setia memeluk lututnya seakan itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuknya saat ini. Hyun Kyo –begitu yeoja berpipi chubby itu disapa– hanya menghela nafas berat. Menyadari apapun yang dilakukannya kini, dan apa yang dia tanyakan pada Soo Jin ini akan sia-sia.

Dia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Soo Jin sendirian, mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

**'AKU AKAN MENUNGGU CERITAMU SAAT KAU SIAP'**

Kemudian kertas itu dia letakkan tepat didepan Soo Jin dan berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar.."

Soo Jin menatap kertas itu sejenak tanpa membaca tulisan yang ada di atasnya dan beralih menatap Hyun Kyo yang kini telah pergi menjauh darinya. Soo Jin kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada kertas yang diletakkan Hyun kyo didepannya dan membacanya. Soo Jin menghela nafas panjang dan kembali memeluk lututnya.

Sudah hampir satu jam Hyun Kyo meninggalkan rumah itu. Dia tampak gusar memikirkan sahabat yang entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

"Chagi.. Kau kenapa?" tanya namja berperawakan jangkung yang sedari tadi menemaninya berjalan-jalan.

"Anio Oppa-ya.. Nan gwaenchanha.." Dia memaksakan senyumnya, kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak bisa menipuku.."

"Sepertinya kau benar.. Isi pikiranku tampaknya sangat terbuka.. Sampai-sampai kau bisa membaca apa yang sedari berputar diotakku.." Dia tersenyum miris.

"Apa ini tentang temanmu..?"

"Mm.." Dia mengangguk lemah"

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu.."

"Eh?" tanya Kyo bingung.

*- skip -*

Hyun Kyo memerhatikan sahabatnya yang masih setia memeluk lututnya di beranda belakang rumah mereka. Yeoja itu tersenyum miris melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Soo Jin-ah.."

"Hmm.."

Terdengar gumaman kecil dan itu menandakan bahwa Soo Jin mendengarkan pangggilan Hyun Kyo.

"Sudah gelap dan mulai dingin, kenapa kau tidak masuk? Nanti kau sakit.." Perlahan Hyun Kyo berjalan mendekati Soo Jin dan ikut duduk di sisinya.

Namun Soo Jin masih bersikukuh dengan aksi diamnya. Keduanya masih duduk bersama. menatap bintang yang perlahan semakin menunjukkan sinarnya. Lamunan keduanya terputus ketika dering telpon pada sebuah ponsel yang terletak disamping Soo Jin.

**_dddrrrttt... ddrrrtt..._**

"Soo Jin? Nuguya?" tanya Hyun Kyo saat menyadari temannya hanya memerhatikan layar ponselnya dengan malas. "Wae?" sambungnya penasaran.

"Nomor tidak dikenal.."

"Angkatlah... barangkali penting.."

"Yeoboseyo.." jawab Soo Jin dengan malas. "Nuguya?"

"Chagia.. Ini aku.. " suara lembutnya, Soo Jin ingat suara ini. Suara namja yang sangat dia rindukan.

"O.. Oppa.. k.. kau kah itu?" tanya Soo Jin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Soo Jin, Hyun Kyo nampak tersenyum lembut di sisinya.

"Ne.. ini aku... chagi-aa.. bhogoshippeo... apa kau juga merindukanku?" tanya orang diseberang sana percaya diri.

"Jung Soo oppa... jinjja?"

"Ne.. wae? suara mu terdengar lemah.. apa kau sakit?" tanya nya khawatir

"Aniyo Oppa.. nan ghwenchana.. nado.. nado bhogoshippeoyo Oppa.."

"Jangan berbohong padaku.."

"Mwo? aku tak berbohong padamu Oppa.. untuk apa aku membohongimu.. aku baik-baik saja.. emm,, bagaimana di sana Oppa? Oppa melakukannya dengan baik, kan?"

"Tentu.. aku melakukannya dengan baik.. sebaik saat aku melakukan aksi ku di atas panggung biru itu.. ahahaha... kau harus melihat betapa kerennya aku sekarang.."

"Ne.. kau selalu keren Oppa.. aku tahu.. dan jangan memuji diri sendiri seperti itu.."

"Ahahaha... aku akan melakukan nya dengan baik.. aku akan segera menyelesaikan tugasku disini.. kemudian kembali bergabung bersama member yang lain.. jan juga... dirimu.."

"Oppa..." Soo Jin nampak tengah bersusah payah menyembunyikan tangisnya. Ia tak mau Jung Soonya mendengar dirinya menangis.

"Eumm... Mau bercerita sesuatu?"

"Mwo? emm,, aniyo Oppa.."

"Eehh... atau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

"Cerita? cerita apa Oppa?"

"Mimpi ku tadi malam.."

"Memang semalam Oppa mimpi apa? pasti tentang dongsaeng Oppa lagi, kan?" tebak Soo Jin.

"Aniyo.. aku bermimpi tentangmu.."

"Mwo? aku?"

"Mm... aku bermimpi, aku melihat kau duduk sendiri di taman. Kau menangis sambil diguyuri derasnya air hujan. Hanya seorang diri. Kau tau? Aku sangat ingin bersama mu, duduk disampingmu, memelukmu, dan berbagi beban denganmu. Tapi tidak bisa. Entah mengapa langkah ku tertahan dibelakangmu.. Kau tau? Hatiku merasa sakit melihat mu seperti itu hanya karena aku. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku namja terburuk yang hidup dimuka bumi ini. Chagiya.. Aku takut mimpiku jadi nyata. Aku takut aku akan membuatmu terluka.. Mianhae.."

Soo Jin tersentak mendengar penuturan dari Jung Soo.

"Oppa.. Kenapa Oppa bicara seperti itu? Oppa adalah namja terbaik yang pernah ku kenal dan Oppa sama sekali tak pernah membuatku terluka. Oppa, ku mohon jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu.. Walau aku merasa sedih dan kesepian karena Oppa tak ada di sisiku tapi aku baik-baik saja Oppa.. Oppa tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti itu.. Aku tak ingin tugas Oppa menjadi kacau hanya karena diriku.. Oppa hanya perlu melakukan yang terbaik dimiliter dan itu sudah membuatku sangat senang dan bangga padamu Oppa.."

"Tapi pada kenyataannya seperti itu. Oppa adalah namja terburuk untukmu. Kau mengatakan kau sedih dan kesepian karena aku. Aku juga sama sepertimu.. Aku disini kesepian, tidak ada orang yang cerewet sepertimu.. Tapi Oppa mencoba sekuat mungkin disini. Hanya demi dirimu.. Kau juga harus baik-baik saja selama Oppa disini.. Oppa akan sangat sedih jika kau sedih.. Jangan membuat Oppa cemas.. Jangan pula membuat orang-orang disekitarmu cemas.. Terutama Hyun Kyo. Dia sangat sedih melihatmu selalu murung.."

Soo Jin langsung menatap Hyun Kyo yang kini tengah melihat kearah kolam.

"Apa Hyun Kyo yang meminta Oppa untuk menghubungiku?"

"Eh? itu.. eummhh.. anioo..." jawab Jung Soo tergugup.

"Oppa...!"

"Mwoya..." Soo Jin mendesah panjang.

"Oppa.. Aku baik-baik saja.. Oppa tak perlu mencemaskanku.. dan aku tak akan membuat orang lain mencemaskanku lagi jika itu yang Oppa harapkan dariku saat ini.."

"Aku tidak percaya.."

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membuat Oppa mempercayai ucapanku?"

"Menikah denganku.."

Soo Jin terkejut mendengar ucapan Jung Soo.

"Bagaimana? mau atau tidak?

"Ne? mwo?"

"Kkk... bagaimana? diam berarti mau ya..?"

"Mwo?"

"Baiklah... aku bisa tenang sekarang.."

"Ya! Oppa! apa yang kau bicarakan?" seru Soo Jin.

"Memangnya kenapa? bukankah kau mau menikah denganku?

"I.. itu.." Soo Jin terlihat sangat gugup dan wajahnya pun sudah memerah saat mendengar Jung Soo mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi.

"Ahahaha... ya! jika kamu tidak mau, lalu kenapa wajah mu semerah udang rebus eoh..?"

goda Jung Soo.

"Eh? mwo?" Soo Jin nampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "ba.. bagaimana Oppa tau?"

"Eh? aku hanya asal menebak.. itu tandanya kita memiliki kontak batin.. cha.. kita berjodoh rupanya.." seru Jung soo girang.

"Mwo? ya! Oppa!" seru Soo Jin jengkel walau dalam hati ia sedikit kecewa karena tadi ia sempat mengira bahwa Jung Soo ada di tempat itu dan tengah bersembunyi saat ini.

"kkkk... Lihatlah kebelakang mu.."

Soo Jin berdiri lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tanpa ia sadari, ponsel yang sejak tadi dipegangnya dengan erat kini sudah tergeletak di tanah. ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Sebuah layar kini menyala. disana tampil sebuah gambar namja itu, Jung Soo dengan seragam militer. namja itu tersenyum manis menunjukkan lesung pipitnya yang sudah terkenal. namja itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Soo Jin-ah.. apa kau bisa melihatku sekarang..?" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum, hingga membuat lengkungan bulan sabit tercipta dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Tidak menjawab, Soo Jin malah menangis tanpa bersuara saat ini. Ia terus menatap Jung Soo dengan berlinang air mata. Tanpa ia sadari, Hyun Kyo telah berdiri di sisinya sembari memeluknya.

"Uljimma... hanya tinggal 17 bulan lagi.. " ucap Jung Soo. Dia mencoba se-biasa mungkin. meski sebenarnya dia juga sangat merindukan Soo Jin-nya.

Soo Jin menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya, tak ingin semakin membuat Jung Soo merasa bersalah.

"Kau bilang kau baik baik saja.. tapi kenapa? kenapa matamu seperti panda..."

Soo Jin langsung menengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Jung Soo.

"Mwo? panda?!" Soo Jin nampak histeris mendengar itu dan segera memegangi matanya yang masih basah karena air mata. "benarkah Kyo?"

Kyo hanya mengangguk dan menahan geli.

"Hihihihihihi.." tawa khas Jung Soo pun terdengar jelas oleh Soo Jin.

Soo Jin mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hyun Kyo ke Jung Soo.

"Kalian mengerjaiku, kan!" ujar Soo Jin sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! untuk apa?" bela Hyun Kyo tak terima.

"Kami tidak mengerjaimu chagi.. untuk apa kami melakukannya?"

Soo Jin kembali memegan matanya dan mendesah pelan.

"pasti terlihat buruk dimatanya," gumam Soo Jin sembari menunduk.

"Chagi..."

"Ne Oppa?" jawab Soo Jin sembari terus menunduk

"yak.. chagiya..."

"Mwoya?" dengan kesal Soo Jin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jung Soo yang tengah cemberut dan nampak begitu lucu dimata Soo Jin.

"Hahaha..."

"Yak.. kenapa kau malah tertawa..? aku sudah memasang wajah serius begini.." Jung Soo tampak memaksakan wajahnya untuk serius. tapi gagal. Soo Jin justru tertawa semakin kencang.

"Oppa... hahaha... hentikan! hahaha... itu... serius? hahahaha..."

"Yak... tentang ucapanku tadi.. aku serius.."

Soo Jin langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Jung Soo lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan menjawabnya setelah Oppa kembali.."

"Jinjja..?"

"Ne.." angguk Soo Jin sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Janji? jika aku kembali, berdiri dihadapanku, kau akan menjawabnya..?"

"Mwo?"

"Jawab aku... apa kau akan memberikan jawaban mu jika aku sudah berada di sana?"

Soo Jin terdiam sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pasti.

"Baiklah.." kemudian layar pun mati dengan sendirinya.

"Eh?" Soo Jin menatap Hyun Kyo yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

"Sekarang, jawab aku.." tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari balik pintu.

Soo Jin mundur selangkah saat melihat orang yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Ba.. bagaimana Oppa.."

"Surprise..." ke12 namja lainnya berada di belakang Jung Soo.

"m.. mwo.."

Soo Jin menutup mulutnya denga kedua tangan, berusaha untuk menutupi isaknya yang hampir saja keluar. ia tak menyangka, Jung Soonya kini benar-benar berdiri dihadapannya dengan seragam militer lengkap. Berikut dengan seluruh dongsaengnya.

"jadi.. bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya?" tanya Soo Jin yang wajahnya kini telah berubah merah.

Tapi Jung Soo hanya menatapnya lembut dengan senyum yang tertahan, hanya untuk terlihat serius di depan Soo Jin. karena sejujurnya, Jung Soo sangat ingin tertawa lepas melihat wajah merah Soo Jin seperti itu.

Soo Jin menatap lurus ke mata Jung Soo dan entah kenapa Soo Jin mengangguk begitu saja.

Menyadari itu,, ke-12 namja itu bernyanyi bersama..

" _Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo ..I do.. Neul naega isseulgge …I do.. Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan …I do.. Maeil gamsahalge …My love.._"

Soo Jin menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu mendengar seluruh dongsaeng Jung Soo bernyanyi.

Kemudian semuanya berkumpul,, memberi selamat pada keduanya. dan Kyu Hyun? dia mendekati gadisnya, menggenggam tangannya, dan berbisik..

"lalu kau? mau tidak menikah denganku?"

_END_

Kya… ahay… selesai..^^  
mohon review ya..^^

Gomawo.. *deep Bow with HK, JS, KH*


End file.
